


In Which Ian Babysits

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (really cbf writing it sorry guys), Alternate Universe, Daddy!Mickey, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, babysitter!Ian, i named his son joel and realised that it sounds like noel, like i give a shit tbh, lol oh well, now edited to include a summary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy did a good thing with that babysitter.</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Ian to be the babysitter of Mickey's son. They have the hots for each other and hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ian Babysits

Mickey can’t remember the last time he went out.

Between raising his 2 year old son, Joel, by himself and working 6 days on then 3 off, he’s fucking tired all the time and can’t bring himself to find the energy required for dating.

Unfortunately for Mickey, however, Mandy followed him out to New York a few years ago, and in her job as a bartender, keeps finding guys to set him up with. Mickey only agrees to go on these dates, provided Mandy can find him a babysitter - and usually she does.

Tonight was one of those nights when Mickey had a date. The babysitter Mandy had found was due to arrive at about 6.45 so Mickey could run through what to do if Joel woke up and the numbers to call in case of emergency. At 6.46, the babysitter still hadn’t appeared, and Mickey had decided they probably weren’t going to, so he picked up his phone and had his finger over the dial button, ready to call Mandy and get her to cancel the date. Until there was a knock at the door.

Mickey cursed his luck and went to open the door. In front of him was possibly one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. He stared at the tall redhead for a few seconds before asking, ‘You Alex?’

'Ah, no. Ian. Mandy sent me to babysit. You're Mickey, I'm guessing?'

'Yeah.'  _Fucking Mandy_. ‘Come in.’

'Thanks.' Ian stepped past Mickey into the apartment. 

Mickey shut the door and watched as Ian flopped onto the couch, completely at ease. ‘Didn’t know Mandy was sending a dude.’

'Yeah.' Ian shrugged. 'I have a lot of experience with little kids. I pretty much helped to raise my littlest brother.'

'Oh? How many siblings you got?'

'Five. No, six.' Ian counted on his fingers. 'Yeah. Six. Three sisters, three brothers, three older, three younger.'

'Well fuck.'

'Yeah.'

'Uh… so there's a bit of paper on the bench in the kitchen with emergency numbers and stuff and what to do if Joel wakes up.' Mickey rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember if there was anything else he had to mention. 'If there  _is_ an emergency, call me first. There’s a bat under my bed - left side - in case you need it. If you want food or whatever, that’s all in the cupboards. Beer in the fridge. And uh, if anything happens to Joel, I will kill you. Clear?’

'Seems fair.'

Mickey raised his eyebrows. ‘Fair?’

'Yeah. I'd do the same.'

 _Huh._ 'Good.' Mickey showed Ian where to find changing mats and favourite toys of Joel's, idly tidying at the same time. He paused by a set of drawers and muttered to himself, 'Nearly forgot.' he pulled out a set of brass knuckles and slipped them into the inside pocket of his jacket before adding a switchblade as well. Y'know. Just in case.

'You take brass knuckles on dates?' Ian asked.

Mickey turned and looked at him. ‘It’s New York, man. Can’t be too careful.’

'Yeah. I have a pair in my bag.' Ian grinned. 'So Mandy tells me you're gay?'

'Got a problem with that?'

'Nope.'

Mickey looked him up and down then shut the drawer.  _Fucking stupidly hot carrot top._ 'You got a girlfriend?'

'Nope.' Ian shrugged.

 _How did he not have a girlfriend?_ 'Huh.'

They were spared having to make any more conversation by a knock at the door. Mickey moved away to open it, and honestly, he was disappointed after having Ian appear at his door. ‘You’re Alex?’

The man, shorter than Mickey with light brown hair and hazel eyes, was the complete opposite of what Mickey wanted in a date, but refrained from saying so. He had given his word to Mandy that he would at least make an effort with the guys she hooked him up with, but damn. She was going to get hell for this one.

'Yes, I'm Alex.' he flicked his eyes towards Ian. 'Who's he?'

'Babysitter.' Ian offered. 'You guys go. I've got this.'

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘I should be back no later than 11. I’ll let you know if anything changes.’

 

* * *

 

It was at about an hour and a half later that Mickey realised he didn’t actually have Ian’s number. His date wasn’t going badly, per se, but he had definitely had better. They went to a movie, and halfway through dinner, Mickey got a text.

_Did Mandy tell you I’m gay?_

It had come from an unknown number, but judging by the text, Mickey could guess who it was.  _Is this the babysitter dude?_

_Ian, yeah._

Fucking Mandy and her plot twists.  _No she fuckin didn’t._

At the other end of the conversation, Ian chuckled.  _Well. Is it rude of me to say you’re my type? Sorry if I’m ruining your date… Just thought you should know ;)_

'Oh my fucking God.' Mickey muttered. He looked up, realising he'd just interrupted whatever Alex was saying.  _Nah, man. Date’s fuckin ruined anyway._

'Everything okay?' Alex asked, noticing Mickey's distraction.

'Yeah, yeah. Babysitter giving me an update.'

'Oh, okay.' Alex launched back into whatever he had been talking about.

 _Might go back to this dude’s place. Wouldn’t bet on it._ Mickey listened halfheartedly to what Alex was saying as he stabbed bits of steak and chewed them morosely.

_That’s unfortunate. Your kid is really cute btw. Just went in to check on him._

_He okay?_

_Yeah, course._

Mickey finished his food and waited as Alex settled the bill (“It’s no problem, really.”) before they caught a cab back to Alex’s apartment.

_Looks like I’m going to be another hour or so. Back at date’s._

_Okay, that’s cool._

Back at Alex’s apartment, he and Mickey had made their way into a bedroom. Mickey wasn’t attracted to this guy in the slightest, but whatever. A fuck was a fuck.

'You a top?' Alex asked.

'Nah.' Mickey said. 'Why? Are you?'

'…No.'

Mickey groaned. ‘Dude, no offense, but I’m going home. I’m too tired to deal with this shit.’

'You can stay over if you want?' Alex offered. 

'Like fuck. I have a kid at home.'

'Don't you have a babysitter?'

'Yeah, but I don't really want to leave my kid with him overnight. Know how much that would be to pay him? A fuckload.'

'I'll pay for it, if you want.'

Mickey snorted at the guy’s eagerness. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ Mickey thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t stripped completely and only had to chuck on his shirt and jacket. Easy escape. He left without another word.

 

* * *

 

Mickey caught a cab home, because he couldn’t be fucked taking various trains or whatever. He had nothing to do, so he pulled out his phone and sent off a text to Ian.  _Fuckin Mandy._

 _What’d she do?_ Was the almost immediate reply.

_Didn’t ask if the dude was a top or whatever. Fuckin useless._

_…What?_

_Dude’s a bottom._

_So?_

Mickey rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to be discussing this with his babysitter. Whatever.  _So am I. Fuckin Mandy I swear to God._ _  
_

Ian grinned. _I’m not._

_Not what?_

_Bottom._

_Are you fucking seriously suggesting what I think you are._

_Maybe._

'Shit.' Mickey muttered. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten laid, and here he had a gorgeous guy - exactly his type - literally waiting for him. Mickey knocked on the window to the driver. 'Get me home in the next ten minutes and I'll give you 20 extra.'

The driver made it in eight.

 

* * *

 

Mickey opened his front door quietly and relocked it. Ian was sitting on the couch, one of Mickey’s magazines in hand. ‘Hey.’ Mickey said quietly. ‘How was he?’

'He woke up a couple of times, but he's fine.'

Mickey shed his jacket and shoes before wandering down the hall to check on Joel. As Ian had said, he was fast asleep. His black hair was sticking up in a million different directions, and he had his green teddy bear tucked possessively under his arm. Mickey smiled and kissed his hair before walking silently backwards and half-closing the door behind himself.

'See?' Ian said, quirking an eyebrow. 'I have magic baby skills.'

'So it seems.'

'So…' Ian stood and put the magazine back on the stack beside the couch. 'Should I..?'

'Should you what?'

'I dunno. Go?'

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘I remember you made a suggestion..?’

'Ah. That I did.'

Mickey started walking back towards his bedroom. He waited for Ian at the doorway to his small hallway. ‘So are you just gonna stand there or you gonna get on me?’

Ian grinned as he followed Mickey towards the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

After they finished, Mickey got up silently and came back a few minutes later. He threw a few notes at Ian. ‘For babysitting Joel.’

Ian passed them back. ‘Don’t worry about it.’

'Sure?'

'Yeah, I don't need it. Besides, I think that was payment enough.' Ian made a move to stand. 'I should probably go.'

'Don't.' Mickey said.

Ian raised his eyebrows in question. ‘Oh?’

'Just…' Mickey looked for a relevant explanation. 'Stay.'

Ian nodded. ‘Kay.’ he settled back into the sheets. ‘You coming back?’

'Gonna check on Joel.' Mickey did so, but before going back to Ian, he sent a text to Mandy, not caring whether she was awake or not.

_Ay, you didn’t tell me Ian was gay. Or that the other dude was a bottom._

Mickey got a response a few of seconds later.  _Yeah, thought Ian was more your type, but I’d already organised Alex so… Went well? With Ian?_

_Fuck you and your fucking plotting._

_I’ll take that as a yes._

Mickey didn’t reply. He went back to Ian and put his phone on the bedside table before climbing into bed.

'Joel okay?' Ian asked sleepily.

'Yeah, he's fine.'

'Mmkay. That's good.' Ian rolled towards Mickey. 'I like the little dude. And his dad.'

The side of Mickey’s mouth twitched up into a half smile. ‘Yeah, well, I like his babysitter.’ He paused before taking what he considered a huge risk. ‘You wanna stay again tomorrow?’

Ian smiled. ‘Yeah, sure.’

He stayed the next night, and every night after that until Mickey and Ian decided he should just move in.

Mandy did a good thing with that babysitter.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/83400172681/prompty-prompt-ian-has-the-hots-for-mickey-whos-the)._


End file.
